


「本马达」后台

by nejiang



Category: Ben Affleck - Fandom, Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiang/pseuds/nejiang
Summary: pwp，鸡毛秀和奥斯卡后台play，一发完





	「本马达」后台

“那么，你们就先在这儿等会儿，练习下绑带怎么用，到时间叫你们哦。”工作人员对两人笑笑，关上化妆室的房门。

 

房间里除了他们没有别人，两人是节目的老朋友了，节目组很大方地把整间化妆室给他们用。

Matt帮Ben把要用到的绑带系到他身上，边系边问：“我的腿是要钻到这里吗？”

Ben说：“是吧，两条腿都要钻进来，我们来试试。”

他拉着Matt走向长沙发，自己坐下来。Matt跨坐到他大腿上，抬起一腿伸进他腰侧的绑带里。

“呵，要帮忙吗？”Ben笑着问，“这么慢吞吞哪里像Jason Bourne？”

“西裤有点紧，”Matt一手扶着Ben的肩膀稳住自己，另一手拉开绑缚带，不甘心地说，“Jason Bourne有一天也会变老啊。”

Ben见他坐在腿上摇晃，马上搂住Matt的腰身，撑开另一侧的带子，把他另一腿也放进来。于是Matt的大腿内侧贴着Ben的腰，因为绑带的关系，把Ben夹得很紧。

一番动作后，Matt的脸都涨红了，额头鼻尖冒出几颗小小的汗珠。

距离太近，呼吸一下下吹到对方脸上。

“站起来走走看？”Matt低头看着Ben说。

“好。”

Ben托着Matt的屁股站起来。拖前些日子健身的福，Ben挺轻松做到这步，他站着抱着Matt的腰臀走了几步，Matt说：“一会儿你可不能用这个姿势哦，手拿开。”

Ben两手大张，“行了吧？”

体重带着Matt下沉，他的两腿不自觉圈紧Ben，头正好趴在Ben胸口的位置，听着下面深沉有力的心跳，垂下自己的视线。

“Matt，以前没发现，你可真够重的，明明这么矮。”Ben说着，拍拍手边绷紧的臀肉。

“你烦死了，年纪大了不许人长胖一点吗？”Matt撅嘴，“我有什么办法。”

西裤紧紧勾勒出Matt张开的双腿和肉鼓鼓的臀瓣。Ben不知在想什么，一侧唇角愉悦地挑起来，双手隔着布料摩挲Matt弹润的大腿腰臀。

Matt有点不自在，不确定Ben是不是故意在调戏撩拨他，低声说：“好了，你还是坐下歇歇吧，别把力气都用光了。”

Ben没说话，不过依言坐回沙发，手轻轻搭在Matt分开的腿上。

“这么慢。”Matt小声嘀咕。

“刚开场，还早呢。”

这么紧挨着坐着，Matt觉得有些热了，他看出来Ben也是，前额顶着层薄汗，发型都有些乱了，不过倒给他增添了些慵懒的魅力。

Matt的手松松环着Ben的脖颈，时间或许改变了他的身形样貌，但是那双蓝眼睛还和年轻时一样清透纯粹，此刻看着面前经历风霜后更显得成熟迷人的男人，在两人渐渐平缓的呼吸声里柔声问：“Ben，你现在紧张吗？”

他问得有点没头脑，这些年两人什么样的场合没经历过，哪里还会因为上个综艺节目紧张。

Ben却马上领会了他的意思，深邃的眼神和纯粹的蓝眼睛对视着，然后笑着点点头。

Matt噙着点笑意，低头解自己的皮带掩饰，不让自己笑得太明显。

“那动作快一点吧。”

“要多快？虽然我也老了，也还是需要点时间。”

Ben嘴里调侃着，手上忙配合Matt的动作，抬起他的屁股，把解开的长裤退到脚踝，扯开绑带，Matt赤裸的腿垂到他身侧。

“没带润滑剂有点麻烦。”Ben说。

“带了才麻烦，谁会带润滑剂上节目⋯⋯”Matt反问，长裤和底裤一同被扒光，光着屁股坐在Ben的腿上，拉开Ben的裤链，把里面意会后马上开始有反应的东西放出来。

他似乎还想说什么，Ben先一步将两指插进他口里，揉按两下滑腻的舌苔，很快更多的津液涌出包围了他。

“唔⋯⋯”Matt被迫抬头呜咽了声，幽幽看他一眼，让他别这么深。

Ben勾着一边唇角，搂进他的腰让两人离得更近。Matt握住两人胀硬的性器揉搓一阵，感到嘴里的手指撤走了，跟着下面一紧，沾满口水的手指在穴口轻揉两下，一下捅到指根。

Matt反射性咬紧嘴唇。

门外有脚步声过来过去，他们一着急忙昏头，忘记锁门了。

这可不太妙。

他想提醒Ben，然而一出口就是破碎低哑的呻吟。

Ben的手指进去胡乱搅动几下，仓促将唾液抹到肠壁上，随即抬起Matt的屁股，大手掰开肉感的臀瓣，换上自己尺寸惊人身经百战的家伙进入到那处熟悉的天堂里。

“哪里老了，还是这么紧。”Ben一边挺腰一边说。

“轻一点⋯⋯没锁门。”Matt呼吸都停了，嘴唇微张，半闭着眼等这波难捱的胀热一点点过去。

“那你可得小声点，别把人叫过来。”Ben微笑，手上的动作却像和他的话作对，握着Matt的两瓣臀往他的肉棍上用力一按。白皙的臀肉被他捏红了，湿润的小洞大张开，羞涩地试图闭合自己，更吞紧了Ben。

Ben的话让Matt一阵恍惚，好似回到了二十年前，在剧院后台的休息室里。

 

人很多。那时尚未成名，没有这么好的待遇独占一间休息室。两人的妈妈已经入座了，Ben拉着Matt偷偷溜到后台。

“你怎么了？典礼很快就开始了。”Matt抓把金发，疑惑地看看突然便秘似的Ben说。

“是这样，”Ben搓下手，高大的身形像堵墙，Matt仰头看着他隐约觉得心头落下片阴影。“我有点紧张。”

Matt眨眨蓝眼睛，“然后？”

“你知道，我一紧张，就容易有状况。”Ben撩开礼服下摆让Matt看。

“你不是吧！”Matt察觉声音有点大，忙捂住自己的嘴降低音量，“就昨天一晚没让你做，你不至于吧！”

“现在怎么办？”

“憋回去！”

Ben的脸色有点难看，“万一得奖了，我总不能这样上台吧？”

Matt又抓把金发，脸色也不太好看，“快脱裤子，赶紧给你弄出来。”

后台的休息室里连着卫生间，两人鬼鬼祟祟穿过衣着华丽的人群，躲到卫生间里。

不知谁的手匆忙拉开Ben的裤链，Matt看眼那个硬挺热胀的地方，无奈蹲下来，先是用手，后来手酸了换成嘴，嘴也酸了，Ben看起来倒是很享受，一点要射的意思都没有。

“你怎么回事？”Matt揉揉酸痛的下颌，“不是说这种人来人往的环境，一受刺激都很快的吗？”

Ben坏笑着挤挤眼，“我的时间你又不是不知道，现在只是正常发挥。”

Matt撩开衣袖看看时间，“你帮帮忙⋯⋯”

“过来，”Ben一把把地上的Matt拽起来，“是要你帮忙。”

说着Matt被他翻过去趴到墙上，火热宽阔的胸膛马上贴住后背，Ben的手环着他的腰伸向前面的皮带，熟练利落解开，往下重重一扯，长裤和底裤一同滑落脚踝。

“喂⋯⋯”

“没带润滑剂和安全套有点麻烦，你忍一忍。”Ben揉揉Matt光裸的屁股说。

“带了才麻烦吧？谁会带润滑剂和安全套参加颁奖。告诉你，一会儿不许射在里面⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯”

Matt没说完，Ben的手指粗暴捅进他嘴里，撩开舌叶探取下面的汁液。

一通胡搅蛮缠，Matt仰头眼尾发红，差点被他噎出眼泪。手指终于撤出时，一道湿亮的水痕从微张的唇角流下来。

接着，屁股被掰开，湿滑的指尖揉了揉就一捅到底。

Matt咬紧嘴唇。

外面交谈走动的人声模糊传进狭小的卫生间里。

Matt想问Ben锁门了没有，但是开口就是一声抑制不住的呻吟。Ben真讨厌，没打招呼就换上他的大家伙顶进来了。

“锁门了没有？”Matt深吸口气，总算问出来。

“不知道。”

“你⋯⋯”

“嘘～”Ben贴着他发红的耳廓低声说，“不管锁没锁，你都小点声，别把人叫过来。”

 

Matt的下唇被自己咬出一道血印，闭着眼，脸色很红，已然进入忘我的状态，却还记得不要发出太多声音。

光裸的双腿刚好圈住Ben的腰，开始还能自己发力，坐在Ben的上面动两下，后来就只能被Ben强健的双臂抱着上下移动。

Ben健身后的身体强悍有力，鼓胀的肌肉搂紧了他，他整个人纳入那个宽厚的怀抱里，没有缝隙的拥抱。

 

“咬得痛不痛？”Ben的声音从后面飘过来，灼热的气息擦过耳畔。

Matt软嫩的脸颊贴到墙面上，把冰凉的瓷砖都捂热。

轻松的背后位，Matt被夹在墙壁和高大的Ben之间，整个人没入Ben的怀里。胯下的肉体撞击抓紧时间继续着，Ben伸手摸摸Matt唇上咬出的血印，扳过怀里人漂亮的下巴尖，和他接吻。

 

Matt低头回吻Ben探进来的舌尖，两手捧住Ben的脸把这个吻加深。满足的低吟在两人唇舌间回荡，Ben的手揽紧Matt的背，占有性地来回抚摸，摸到后颈上，使劲按向自己。

 

亲昵的抚摸，叹息般的热吻，并肩走到台前。

仿佛时间没有变过。

 

但多少还是有所不同吧。

 

“别在里面！”Matt小声喊，过了几秒又惊叫，“这是Calvin Klein赞助的！你敢射在上面，我⋯⋯”

“你讲点道理，里面不行，外面不行，那你让我射哪儿？你脸上？”

 

Matt抽了几张纸巾，擦干净手上两人黏糊糊的白浊体液。

方才他感到体内的Ben狠力撞了几下，跳动着有要射的趋势，急忙让他从紧缩的里面退出来，两根一起握在手里揉摸，哪里都没弄脏。

两人相拥着平复一阵，Matt正想起来穿裤子，房间里却忽然传出Jimmy的声音。

“嘿，这么半天了，Matt你能不能把裤子穿上？屁股肥死了。”

“Shit！”Matt低低惊喊一声，不可置信问Ben，“他怎么知道？难道被看到了！”

Ben看着匆匆从他腿上爬起来，一把抓过西裤套进去的Matt，失笑说：“怎么可能，他瞎说的。”

“说不定房间里有摄像头！”Matt抬头，慌忙四处张望。

“没错，我的后台我当然能看见了。”Jimmy得意的声音像听到了他们在说什么，“不过Ben你别担心，你穿得整整齐齐，唯一露出来的地方大家也都见过了。”

“不是吧？”Ben还是不相信他能看见，不过也抬头跟着Matt一起查看。

这时门外响起了敲门声。

“噢，那是我的助手。”Jimmy继续说，“她过去告诉你们节目结束了，非常精彩的一期，谢谢你们！”

 

 

END


End file.
